


Голос и кровь

by maily



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Physical Disability
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 06:04:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15924404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maily/pseuds/maily





	Голос и кровь

Кровь.

Уилл не может объяснить. То, что живет внутри него, так говорит: оно просит у крови быть рядом, просит, чтобы она перестала прятаться под кожей, и Уилл не может возразить.

Своя кровь на вкус немного пресная. 

Майк следит за ним неустанно: проверяет запасы таблеток, пишет смс врачу, наблюдает за Уиллом этим изучающим влюбленным взглядом, и Уилл испытывает сожаление.

Он так долго жил в сером вакууме почти без эмоций, на заменителях, что сейчас, когда он нашел источник жизни — прощаться с ним он не будет. Изнанка вышла на связь.

Майк не поймет.

Не поймет доктор. Не поймет мама. Не поймут профессора колледжа. Не поймут друзья. Никто.  
То, с чем живет Уилл, требует раскрыть себя, и Уилл слушается, делая неглубокий порез чуть выше колена. Второй порез на икре выходит тонким и красивым, и кровь возле него собирается каплями — Уилл вытирает ее ладонью, а затем облизывает руку, пока Майк на работе и не может следить.

Уилл даже не чувствует боли.

В этом весь он. Никто не починит его, даже Майк. Майк может либо разделить безумие вместе с ним, либо сдаться и уйти.

Момент, когда раскрывается кожа, обнажая красное нутро тела, прекрасен — в нем столько освобождения и легкости, что Уилла прошивает нежностью, возбуждением и счастьем одновременно. Это почти оргазм.

Уилл прячет ножик в последнем шкафчике стола — под стопкой старых рисунков, туда, куда Майк никогда не заглянет.

*

 

Майк знает. Он видит тело Уилла каждый день, и новые следы не спрятать от его глаз. Уилл делает то, что велит ему Изнанка — она хочет вернуться и хочет питаться. Уилл облизывает выпачканные кровью пальцы, чувствуя себя невероятно правильно.

*

 

Майк настаивает на посещении врача чаще. Он трясет мрачными картинами Уилла у того перед лицом, говорит о динамике и ухудшении, а Уилл мрачно молчит. Майк не осознает, что Уилл движется к своей цели.

*

 

Кровь из пореза на ладони Майка алым пятном расползается все быстрее. Дорожка красных капель по паркету от кухни до ванной. Уилл наконец понимает, что будет высшей точкой наслаждения. Оно — то холодное и темное, что живет внутри — просит именно этого. Майк раскидывает все в шкафчике над раковиной в поисках бинтов: таблетки Уилла, нейролептики, антидепрессанты, антибиотики, транквилизаторы, литий, что угодно, но бинта там нет. Уилл застывает на пороге, сомневается, но когда Майк, тряся рукой, оборачивается к нему — желание побеждает.

— Поможешь? — просит Майк, выкручивая кран. — Чертовы новые ножи.

Уилл старательно точил их прошлой ночью, пока Майк спал. Так голос Изнанки велел ему. 

Шум воды не отрезвляет. Уилл подрывается к Майку, когда тот сует красную ладонь под поток ледяной воды. 

— Подожди, — хрипит Уилл будто не своим голосом. 

Железный запах крови забивает ноздри, запускает новые механизмы в теле — Уилл дрожит, и Майк смотрит на него с тревогой.

— Не бойся, я сейчас ее смою, — осторожно произносит Майк, а кровь по его руке ползет все дальше и дальше, и Уилл будто может прочувствовать ее соленый вкус на своем языке.

Уилл не позволяет Майку отвернуться. Возбуждение тяжелым комком застывает в паху, сильное, как никогда, новое, обжигающее. Уилл тянет Майка за подбородок на себя и затем ловко перемещает ладонь на его затылок, притягивает еще ближе, чтобы лицом к лицу. Он целует его в губы, и Майк вздрагивает, пытается отшатнуться, но Уилл только делает хватку жестче и перехватывает его ладонь.

— Пожалуйста, — шепотом просит Уилл, сам не зная, о чем.

Он медленно подносит руку Майка к своему рту.

Вкус чужой крови на языке дурманит и утоляет жажду, с которой Уилл жил столько лет. Майк хмурится, и Уилл только сильнее приникает губами к разрезанной коже, языком собирает кровь с краев раны, жмурится от наслаждения, вылизывая ладонь Майка, и не позволяет тому передумать. 

Чужая кровь слаще. Уилл не перестает думать об этом, пока они с Майком, хватаясь друг за друга, добираются до постели. Майк растрепанный и жаркий, с выпачканной рукой и теперь лицом, потому что Уилл целовал его алыми от крови губами, тянется к нему, и это лучшее, что случалось с Уиллом за всю его жизнь.

*

 

Майк боится — это видно по взгляду, когда Уилл достает свой нож. Он готовился к этому моменту очень долго. Так приказал Голос. Но Уилл должен спросить разрешения.

— Ты хочешь попробовать? — проговаривает он ледяным тоном, сидя на Майке сверху.

Они целовались до головокружения, нежно терлись друг об друга, Майк обхватывал его член сквозь трусы, и Уилл больше не мог терпеть.

— Я... — застывает Майк и каменеет под его руками. Уилл улыбается.

— Тебе понравится. Обещаю, — жарко шепчет он, наклонившись к Майку и уперев кончик ножа ему в живот.

Майк задерживает дыхание. Сглатывает, и его взгляд прикован к лицу Уилла — если Майк не притворялся тогда, то у него есть шанс понять. 

— Я люблю тебя, Уилл, — вдруг осторожно произносит Майк, все еще не отводя глаз. — Если ты любишь меня, то уберешь его.

Рука дрожит, и Уилл хмурится: Майк говорит не то, что нужно.

— Я покажу тебе. Ты поймешь. 

Он затыкает Майка страстным поцелуем, делая все максимально быстро: нож входит глубже, чем хотелось, и кровь льется тонкой струйкой, будто Уилл проткнул полный воды шар. Он собирает ее ладонями с бока Майка, стонет, жар разливается по телу, сжигая внутренности, он заглушает отчаянные крики Майка. Уилл не ожидает удара, который отшвырнет его на пол. Майк держится за живот и скатывается с постели, хватаясь за телефон. У Уилла плывет перед глазами.

Голос приказывает остановить Майка и оставить его себе навсегда. Уилл поднимается на ноги. Возбужденный член упирается в боксеры, натягивая ткань. Уилл полон сил, он бредет по кровавым следам на полу, не упуская возможности прикоснуться к ним пальцами, чтобы облизать.

*

 

Когда приезжает служба спасения, Уилл уже не в себе: Майк предал его.

Майк предал Голос.

Майк предал их всех.

Отдал злым людям. Они заводят руки Уилла ему за спину и ведут по коридору их квартиры. Уилл оборачивается с такой силой, что сводит шею, и последнее, что видит, как врач кружит над сидящим у стены полуголым Майком. Столько крови пропадает зря. Уилл морщится. Майк смотрит ему в глаза, не моргая и вяло мотая головой, пока врач перевязывает ему бок. Уилл не отводит тяжелого взгляда. Когда он выходит на площадку, его поглощает полумрак подъезда.

Изнанка молчит.


End file.
